1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to 2-ketopentafluoropropanesulfonic acid and related sulfonic acids, their preparation, and polymers made from the same.
2. Prior Art
2-Ketopentafluoropropanesulfonic acid is shown by Bekker et al., 1.L (Inst. Elementoorg. Soedin., Moscow, USSR). Dokl. Acad Nauk SSSR 1974, 217 (6), 1320-3 [(Chem)] (Russ); Chem Abstr 81, 169,052 (1974). They report obtaining the compound by heating CF.sub.2 .dbd.C(CF.sub.3)OSO.sub.3 H.